villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Decoy Octopus
Decoy Octopus is the impersonation and mimicry expert of FOXHOUND and a villain from Metal Gear Solid. History In 2005, Decoy Octopus, along with the rest of FOXHOUND and the Next-Generation Special Forces, launched an uprising on Shadow Moses Island. They captured Donald Anderson, Chief of DARPA, and Kenneth Baker, President of Armstech. When Revolver Ocelot killed Anderson during a “botched” torture session, Psycho Mantis suggested that Decoy Octopus disguise himself as Anderson so as to deceive Solid Snake into giving them access to Metal Gear REX. Soon following this, Snake was sent in to deal with the situation and eventually found his way into “Anderson’s” cell. Under the guise of the DARPA chief, Octopus told Snake that Metal Gear REX would allow the rogue FOXHOUND members to launch a nuclear strike anywhere they wanted. Snake was shocked at the presence of another Metal Gear and Octopus told him that all the terrorists needed were two detonation codes. He had one, which the rogue FOXHOUND members already knew thanks to Psycho Mantis’ psychic powers and the other one was known by Baker. In reality, Ocelot had killed Anderson before they could get the code and Psycho Mantis wasn’t able to attain it because Anderson and Baker had cerebral implants to protect themselves from psychic powers. They only had Baker’s, which they’d managed to obtain via physical torture. Octopus went on tell Snake that there were three PAL keys that could disarm REX, when in reality they were planning to trick Snake into arming REX using the keys. Octopus proceeded to ask about other methods of disarming the PAL, as well as how the White House had responded and what the Pentagon was doing. Snake had no answers to these questions, but at that moment, “Anderson” suddenly had an inexplicable heart attack and died. In actuality, Octopus been killed by the FOXDIE virus placed within Snake that had been designed to kill Baker and the rogue FOXHOUND members. Abilities Decoy Octopus is a master of impersonation, able to alter his voice and appearance to mimic someone perfectly. He has had his hairline, jaw, cheekbones, and nasal bones shaved down and his ears removed so that his head has no unique features, making it easier to disguise himself. Octopus can even go as far as to drain blood from whoever he is impersonating and take it in himself. Trivia *It has been stated but not confirmed as canon that Decoy Octopus was once a Hollywood actor and SFX artist. The CIA recruited him after they saw his skill at impersonation and he was given the job of impersonating government VIPs on top secret assignments. However Octopus had to receive a full mental reprogramming from the military after each mission since the stress would cause him to become confused about his identity. Eventually Octopus left the CIA to become a part of FOXHOUND. *Octopus is the only FOXHOUND member who did not specialize in combat and thus did not fight Snake. *His actual voice is never heard while his real appearance was only briefly seen one time. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Nameless Category:Spy Category:Unseen